1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spools and reels for receiving stranded materials, and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for producing plastic flanges for reels and spools as take-up of electrical wire during manufacture.
2. The Background Art
Spools and reels are used in many industries. However, in the wire and cable industry, the comparative weight of stranded material on a reel or spoon is greater than others of similar size in other industries. Fracture of flanges near an outer diameter thereof is common if dropped. Likewise, due to certain conventional shapes, central tubes (hubs, cores, etc.) and their junctions with flanges are not inherently resistant to fracture from impact loads caused by dropping. Dropping from a working bench is common for reels and spools. Manufacturing processes for manufacturing reels and spools, as well as manufacturing processes for wire and other stranded materials, typically compels smooth circumferential edges at the outermost diameter of a flange. Accordingly, a spool not retained on an arbor during use (using the wire, rather than manufacturing and taking up the wire) may roll easily across any flat surface. Thus, while a spool or reel is considered tare weight in shipping wire and cable, and a disposable item whose cost is to be minimized, it must function reliably and durably during its entire useful life.
Otherwise, a substantial length of stranded material may be damaged beyond use the material held on a spool or reel having a value of a few dollars may itself have a value of one thousand times the cost of a spool. A value two orders of magnitude greater than that of the spool is routine for wire of common usage.
3. State of the Art
Stranded materials, upon manufacture, are typically taken up directly onto a reel or spool. The take-up spool or reel receives the strand directly from the last step in the manufacturing process. Thereafter, the filled spool is effective for storage and handling purposes. Upon sale or distribution, the spool is often placed on an arbor, either alone or with other spools, for convenient dispensing of the linear or stranded material. Linear or stranded materials include electrical wire whether in single or multiple strands and cable (comprised of multiple wires), rope, wire rope, hose, tubing, chain and plastic and rubber profile material (generally any polymeric or elastomeric extruded flexible material).
In general, a host of elongate materials as diverse as pharmaceutical unit dose packages, fiberoptic line and log chains are stored on spools. Likewise, ribbon, thread and other stranded materials are wrapped on spools.
The requirement for a spool in the manufacture and handling of wire is substantially different than spools in the textile industry. For example, the weight of wire is several times the weight of thread or rope. The bulk of wire, which translates to the inverse of density, is substantially lower for wire than for hose, tubing or even chain.
Meanwhile, most spools are typically launched on a one way trip. The collection and recycling of spools is hardly worth the effort, considering that their materials are not easily recyclable.
In the art, a typical spool has a tube portion extending between two flange portions positioned at either end of the tube portion. A spool may have a rounded rim or rolled edge at the outermost diameter. This rim serves structural as well as aesthetic and safety purposes. Spools may be manufactured in a variety of tube lengths. Each flange is fitted by some fixturing to one end of the tube and there retained. Details of spools are contained in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,171 directed to a mating spool assembly for relieving stress concentrations, incorporated herein by reference.
The impact load of a spool of wire dropping from a bench or other work surface to a floor in a manufacturing environment is sufficient to fracture the spool in any of several places. Fracture may damage wire, preclude removal, or release the wire in a tangled, useless mass.
Spools may break at the corner where the tube portion meets the flange portion or may fracture at an engagement portion along the tube portion. Spools may break near the corner between the flange and the tube portion where a joint bonds or otherwise connects the tube portion to the flange portion.
Spools and reels experience significant breakage during drop tests when manufactured in styrene or styrene-based plastics such as ABS. Polyolefins are very tough materials. Tough means that a material can tolerate a relatively large amount of straining or stretching before rupture. By contrast, a material which is not tough will usually fracture rather than stretch extensively. As a result, when a reel of wire is dropped, the energy of impact breaks the spool.
Polyolefins, by contrast, may actually be drawn past yielding into their plastic elongation region on a stress-strain chart. Polyolefins thus elongate a substantial distance. The result is that olefinic plastics will absorb a tremendous amount of energy locally without rupture. Thus, the wire on a spool which has been dropped does not become a tangled mat of loops.
Given their toughness, olefinic parts will bend, strain, distort, but usually not break. Nevertheless, olefinic plastics are not typical in the art of wire spools. Polyolefin parts are not bonded into multi-piece spools. However. Lack of a solvent is one problem, lack of a durable adhesive is another. Therefore, any spool would have to be manufactured as unit of a specific size. The inventory management problem created by unique spools of various sizes is untenable, although the cost of some olefinic resins is lower than that of styrene-based resins.
Moreover, the cycle time of molds directly related to material properties is usually much faster for styrene-based resins. The designs available use wall thicknesses which result in warpage as well. All these factors and more combine to leave olefinic resins largely unused in the spool industry, as is the design of bonded parts for spools from olefinic resins.
In drop tests, a spool may be dropped axially, radially, or canted off-axis. In a radial drop, spools that break typically fail near the middle of the length of the tube, or tubes may shear at a flange. In axial drops, flanges may separate from tubes in failed spools. In an off-axis drop, flanges typically fracture, and may separate from tubes, releasing wire.
Large spools are typically called reels in the wire industry. Heavy-duty reels of 12 inches in diameter and greater (6 feet and 8 feet are common) are often made of wood or metal. Plastic spools of 12-inch diameter and greater are rare and tend to be very complex. The rationale is simple. Inexpensive plastics are not sufficiently strong or tough to tolerate even ordinary use with such a large mass of wire or cable wrapped around the spool.
Moreover, large flanges for reels are very difficult to manufacture. Likewise, the additional manufacturing cost of large spools is problematic. High speed molding requires quick removal after a short cycle time. Flanges are typically manufactured to have very thick walls. Increased thicknesses directly lengthen cycle times. Thus designs do not scale up. Therefore, the flanges have very slow cooling times and molding machines have low productivity in producing them.
Styrene plastic is degraded by recycling. That is, once styrene has been injection molded, the mechanical properties of the resulting plastic are degraded. Thus, if a spool is recycled, ground up into chunks or beads and re-extruded as part of another batch, the degradation in quality can be substantial. Olefinic plastics improve over styrene-based plastics in that olefinic plastics can be completely recyclable. The mechanical properties of an olefinic plastic are virtually identical for reground stock as for virgin stock.
In reels, a 12-inch diameter unit is instructive. Such a spool is usually manufactured of wood. Nevertheless, a plastic spool in 12-inch diameter may also be manufactured with a pair of plastic flanges holding a layered cardboard (paperboard) tube detained therebetween. The flanges are typically bolted together axially to hold the tube within or without a circumferential detent as with wooden reels.
The reels have an additional difficulty when they are dropped during use. The flanges do not stay secured. The flange and tube are often precarious wooden assemblies held together by three or more axial bolts compressing the flanges together. The tube is prone to slip with respect to the flanges, breaking, tilting or otherwise losing its integrity under excessive loads. Such loads result from the impact of dropping onto a floor from a bench height or less. For the largest reels, rolling over or into obstacles or from decks during handling is more likely to be the cause of damage.
Very large cables, having an outside diameter up to several inches is taken up during manufacturing on a very large reel, from two feet to eight feet in diameter. The current state of the art dictates wooden reels comprised of flanges capturing a barrel-like tube of longitudinal slats therebetween. The two flanges are held together by a plurality of long bolts extending therethrough.
Wooden reels are not typically recyclable. A splinter or blemish in a reel can damage insulation on new cable or wire wrapped therearound at the manufacturing plant. Damaged insulation destroys much of the value of a reel of cable or wire. That is, the wire must be spliced, or may have damage extending over several wrapped layers of wire. Splices segmenting the original length of wire wrapped on the reel add costs in labor, reliability, service and the like.
Wood cannot be recycled and reconstructed cost effectively. In addition, the plurality of bolts and nails must be removed with other related metal hardware. The reels do not effectively burn without the labor investment of this dismantling operation.
Also, a wooden reel that is slightly out of adjustment, damaged, or broken, is problematic. A broken reel leaves a large area splintered to damage wire insulation. A reel which is loose will tilt and twist as the slats shift with respect to the flanges.
Steel reels tend to be more frequently recyclable. However, each must be returned in its original form to be reused. Thus, the bulk of transfer is as large as the bulk of original shipment, although the weight is less. Also, steel is heavy, subject to damage by the environment such as by stains, rust, peeling of paint, denting, accumulation of coatings or creation of small burrs on surfaces and corners. For example, when a reel is rolled over a hard surface, sharp objects, grit or rocks tend to raise small burrs on the outer edge of the flange. Similarly, contact with any sharp or hard object can raise burrs on the inside surfaces of the flanges.
As with wooden reels, only to a greater extent, a burr on a steel reel tends to act like a knife, slicing through insulation and ruining wire. Perhaps the most difficult aspect of burrs is that they are hardly detectable at sizes which are nevertheless highly damaging to insulation. Of course the weight and cost of steel reels is another factor in the difficulty of employing them for delivery of cable.
What is needed is a design for large (12 inches greater diameters) and small diameter (typically 6 1/2-inch outside diameter) plastic spool flanges, which can tolerate the energy of being dropped when fully wrapped with wire. In addition, even in the standard styrene-based plastic spools, a better design is desired. What is needed in large reels of from a foot to eight feet approximately in outside flange diameter is a reel which is dimensionally stable, maintains structural integrity in service and during accidental dropping, which will not fracture or separate at a flange if it is dropped, and which is economically recyclable.
In a large reel, on the order of two to eight feet in diameter, what is needed is a lightweight, high-strength reel. The reel should not tend to damage wire when scratched, gouged, or otherwise having a burr raised on any key surface. Similarly, a large reel should be resilient enough that it does not maintain a permanent set, such as a steel reel will, when damaged. A plastic reel should be formed in a design that resists fracture and of a material which is tough. The material should be flexible enough that a burr will not damage insulation. A large reel should be recyclable. Recycling is most efficient if a reel can be reground near the site of use. Empty reels are more voluminous than they are heavy.
Moreover a design is needed that provides improved toughness by virtue of design, regardless of the toughness of the material. Catastrophic failure of reels and spools limits their applicability within the wire and cable industry. The risk of losing the use of the stranded material held thereon is not to be risked for the cost of using plastic spools and reels.